A Reason to Live
by Dominic von Bismarck
Summary: After the Fourth Ninja War, Sasuke has some time to ponder his path alone. My first story so please R&R! Thank you for your time.


**Ok, this is my first story so please forgive any errors. I appreciate any and all feedback on this short tale and if enough people like it, I might write a few more one shots and even a short tale or two.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

Sasuke trudged through the mud on the road as the light drizzle danced on his pale skin. The road was soaked and the sky dark. Sasuke simply kept his head done. He was dressed in a loose gray shirt and simple black pants, his sword was nowhere in sight and he did not have any noticeable pouches. He did have a few seals on his person hiding his blade and a few ninja tools, but he was significantly less armed than the average ninja.

Together Sasuke and Naruto had prevented the infinite genjutsu from engulfing the world and Sasuke personally dealt the final blow against Obito Uchiha making him the last Uchiha for good this time. The tailed beasts sacrificed themselves for the world and while people rejoiced at their disappearance, Naruto and Bee, whom had become close to their beasts, missed their passing. What this meant though, was that the balance of power of the five nations had been reset and by doing so, peace was prevalent. It was rumored that after the war that Orichimaru had returned to the Sound with the goal of turning it into a real nation, not one hell bent on destruction. Naruto was set to become Hokage upon the war's resolution, attaining his long time dream finally.

So where was Sasuke in all of this? The last Uchiha, the traitor to Konoha, and the savior of the Fourth Ninja War was forgotten. True Sasuke did not simply fade from people's minds and thoughts overnight, after all he had provided the force needed to defeat Obito and Madara. Once the war ended, Sasuke vanished. There was a summit held with the purpose of resolving the aftermath of the war; one of the subjects was Sasuke. Despite vehement opposition from the Rakikage, Sasuke was pardoned because of the instrumental part he played in winning the war. It didn't matter to Sasuke what the decision was as he wasn't around, no he was long gone.

Itachi had given himself for the village of Konoha, but Sasuke would never forgive the elders, whom were still alive, but even more importantly the culture that allowed the massacre to happen that could be traced back to the time of the First Hokage. That said, Sasuke decided against destroying the village and instead to leave it alone. But where did leave him? He had enough memories of Orchimaru to last a last time, so that was clearly out of the question and the other elemental nations would either kill him, force him to work for them, or turn him over to Konoha. In the end Sasuke decided to just simply become a wanderer, looking, searching for another reason to live.

What was left? Revenge? He had completed it and instead of helping him, it turned him mentally unstable. Power? Sasuke was very possibly the strongest ninja in the elemental nations and had no real craving to find even more power. Fame? He snorted at that thought, he along with Naruto were immortalized in lore, or will Naruto was. No fame was something he did not desire. Love? He shivered at the thought of his old bunch of fan girls. It wasn't that he didn't find girls unattractive, quite the opposite. However, Sasuke had loved his family, his home, his brother, and look where that got him. No, love would be too problematic, especially since he was trying to hide from the world.

Yes Sasuke was indeed hiding from the world. He was tired of fighting, tired of hating, tired of all the madness and he just wanted to rest. The issue was that left very little for the last Uchiha to do. He had allowed his hair to grow out, stopped wearing the Uchiha crest, and used false names at every turn. The Uchiha in his mind died when Itachi died. Sasuke wasn't worthy of the name Uchiha, not after all the pain he caused his brother. As for Obito, well he was just plain crazy. So yes, the Uchiha was officially a dead clan. Sasuke now just hoped to find something to hold onto, something to call his own, something to give a reason, a reason to live. After all, no one would mourn his passing. Suicide was an option, but that seemed like the cowards way out and something that his brother would frown upon. So yes, Sasuke would continue to live, but for what? He didn't know.

The drizzle turned into a downpour and Sasuke turned his head upwards to look into the darkened sky. What was his reason? What was his purpose? What was his reason? _His reason to live..._

**That's a wrap. So how was it? Please review and tell me how I did. Thanks for your time.**

_**Dominic von Bismarack**_


End file.
